Crossbreed
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: (in consolation for Kitty) Heero is a prince of the Wolven villiage but...a runaway prince comes into his sights.Has Heero bitten off more than he can chew when he joins this chestnut haired wolf prince and his bodyguard
1. Default Chapter

Crossbreed  
  
Ch.1  
  
Heero sat on his hill over looking the tribe.Things were quiet in the population of the wolf breed.Well...things were quiet unti Heero's guards dragged a stanger into the small villiage.  
  
"Prince Heero.Your presence is required in the circle,"A small tan wolf said from behind Heero.  
  
"Thank you Sosha,"Heero sighed standing slowly from his seat and walking down the hill to where the circle was gathering.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Let me go,"The stranger growled,struggling in the guard's arms.  
  
"The sooner you stay still the sooner this will be over,"King Odin sighed,rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"If you'd just let me go it'd be over quicker,"The captive boy said sarcastically.  
  
"Father just punish him,"Heero said sitting by his father.  
  
"Heero hush!...What's is your name boy,"The king asked as kindly as he could.  
  
"If you must know...My name is Duo,"The stranger sighed.  
  
"Duo?What were you doing in this territory,"King Odin asked.  
  
"Wondering.I didn't realize I had wondered onto someone's territory until your goonies caught me,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"You should of paid closer attention,"Heero said fooling with his gold wrist cuffs.  
  
"Well_boy_ next time I will,"Duo said glaring at the chocolate colored wolf boy.  
  
"Boy,"Heero growled standing from his seat and glarring at the stranger dangerously,actually seeing him for the first time.  
  
The stranger,called Duo wasn't from around here,obviously.He had black and chestnut colored fur,blended together.He had silver decorations on his body.The boy's hair was woven into a long chestnut braid that was begging to unravel and it reached Duo's hips.Duo's tail swished from side to side in show of annoyance.The unfured part of his body was well built,thin and lean,but not defenceless.His face was in a slim heart shape and those violet eyes met Heero's own cobalt blue. Heero felt a little disapointed when he saw the light tan colored cloth covering Duo's most private parts.  
  
"Yes boy.I don't know your name and I'm almost positive that kingy here is your dad and until he dies you can't mate and you're seen as a boy until you mate,"Duo smired as he rendered the circle speachless.  
  
"Baka,"Heero grumbled sitting back down and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Any way.What's my punishment,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Well since you said you didn't know this was someone else's territory...I'll let you off with a warning,"King Odin said.  
  
"Thank you kindly.Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way,"Duo smiled.  
  
"It's awfully late.Stay the night here with our villiage.The nights are much to cold now,"Queen Helen said,speaking for the first time that evening.  
  
"If you don't care,"Duo shrugged as the guards released him.  
  
"Not at all.You can stay with us,"Queen Helen smiled.  
  
"I thank you,"Duo said with a small bow.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"This is where you'll stay,"Queen Helen said opening a door to a nice sized bedroom.  
  
"No offence to you,but you're giving me a lot of trust,"Duo said.  
  
"It's my pleasure to treat royalty,"Queen Helen said with a smile.  
  
"How'd you know,"Duo asked.  
  
"As my son and husband may be.I'm not blind.Those silver cuffs on your wrists.They symbolize royalty,"Queen Helen said.  
  
"Yes....I'm prince of a tribe not to far from here,but please don't send word!Please,"Duo pleaded holding the Queen's hands.  
  
"But Duo..."  
  
"Please!I'll be gone by morning!Just don't send word!"  
  
"ALright Duo.I won't,but you don't have to leave so early."  
  
"I'll stay till noon,but I have to leave by then."  
  
"Ok...Goodnight Duo.I shall see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight,"Duo said walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Later that night when Duo was just beginning to doze off a light knock sounded on the window.  
  
"Huh,"Duo mumbled sitting up in bed.  
  
~knock~knock~  
  
"Coming..coming,"Duo sighed walking towards his window.  
  
"Trowa,"Duo asked quietly,opening the window.  
  
"My prince are you alright,"Trowa asked,keeping his voice low.  
  
"Yes.I'm fine.I'll leave this villiage mid-day tomorrow.Meet me at the outskirts,"Duo whispered.  
  
"Very well.Be safe my prince,"Trowa said.  
  
"I will...Good night Trowa,"Duo smiled before closing the window and going back to bed. 


	2. Leaving Home

*~Morning~*  
  
"Good morning Duo,"King Odin greeted with a smile.  
  
"Good morning,"Duo smiled in return.  
  
"Did you enjoy your room,"King Odin asked.  
  
"Very much so,"Duo chuckled,remembering a hot dream he had that stared the villiage's prince.  
  
"My mate told me about you prince Duo.I won't send word,but whatever reason you're running be careful.Scouts came by last week searching for you,"King Odin whispered.  
  
"I won't linger much longer,"Duo replied.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking...Why are you running,"Kind Odin asked.  
  
"I'm...,"Duo started.  
  
"Father.Shela is asking for you yet again.She can't find her antidote mixer,"The wolf prince interrupted.  
  
"Alright.Duo I'll talk to you before you leave hopefully,"King Odin said before running off.  
  
"What are you still doing here,"The prince growled.  
  
"Look.I know we didn't get off on the right paw,but let's start over.I'm Duo,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Heero,but that doesn't answer my question.Why are you still here,"Heero replied.  
  
"I'm leaving shortly,"Duo said.  
  
"Hn,"Heero responded walking off.  
  
"Hey wait!You never said you fogave me,"Duo said running up to Heero.  
  
"I don't have time for formalities,"Heero said with a swish of his tail.  
  
"Well can you at least pretend you did,"Duo asked.  
  
"I don't have time for this,"Heero growled still walking back towards the healer's hut.  
  
"You don't have time or you're trying real hard to get rid of me,"Duo asked.  
  
"I..."Heero paused.  
  
"Well,"Duo asked.  
  
"Look I don't...,"Heero turned,not realizing Duo was so close behind him until their noses touched.  
  
"You don't what,"Duo asked huskily,staring into cobalt pools.  
  
"I don't...know,"Heero said softly pressing his lips to Duo's.  
  
"That was...,"Duo panted as they broke apart,the sent of Heero filling his nose.  
  
"New,"Heero finished,licking his lips.  
  
"Prince Heero.A word,"A voice called,breaking the spell.  
  
"What Adam,"Heero growled,looking away from Duo.  
  
"Queen Helen asked me to tell you Relena will arrive in seven suns and she told me to ask Prince Duo if he needed anything before he left,"Adam said.  
  
"I'll be alright,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Go tell my mother Adam,"Heero said dismissing the grey wolf.  
  
"He seemed nice,"Duo smiled.  
  
"A prince,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah,but I've run away so I'm not a prince right now,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Now I have a reason to escort you to your next destionation,"Heero smirked.  
  
"But why would you,"Duo asked.  
  
Because you interest me,"Heero said before kissing Duo again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Now you're sure you two will be ok,"Queen Helen asked.  
  
"We'll be fine.I'm just going to see Duo to his next destination.I'll be home before anyone can miss me,"Heero said.  
  
"You've never been away from the villiage before.And what about Relena,"Queen Helen sighed.  
  
"Things will be alright.I have a bodyguard waiting for me on the outskirts,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Alright,but remind me again.....where are you heading,"Queen Helen sighed gripping King Odin's hand.  
  
"Surisea,"Duo smiled.  
  
"It'll take months for you to get there.Five at most,"King Odin spoke up.  
  
"Yes,but I have people down there.There's no danger,"Duo said.  
  
"Things will be fine mother,father.We also should be leaving before we lose daylight,"Heero said.  
  
"Very well.I wish you two luck and safty,"King Odin said shaking Heero's and Duo's hands.  
  
"Be safe,"Queen Helen said with a watery smile and a hug and kiss to Heero.  
  
"I'll be home soon,"Heero said while his mother hugged Duo.  
  
"Bye,"Queen Helen and King Odin waved as Duo and Heero were escorted to the edge of Odin's territory.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"That was fun,"Duo grinned walking along side Heero,away from the villiage.  
  
"Hn,"Heero grunted looking at his surroundings.  
  
"Your mother is real sweet and HEY,"Duo yelped as he was grabbed and dragged away from Heero.  
  
"Unhand him,"Heero growled prying Duo away from the stranger's hand.  
  
"He comes with me,"The stranger growled showing his fangs.  
  
"No.He stays with me,"Heero growled in return,also baring his fangs.  
  
"WOAH!Wait you two!Heero wait a second,"Duo yelled standing between Heero and the stranger.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked.  
  
"It's alright.It's Trowa.My loyal body guard,"Duo said.  
  
"Trowa?But I thought you were only saying that to make my mother feel better,"Heero said.  
  
"No.Trowa is my bodyguard and I never lie about such...if anything,"Duo said.  
  
"Sorry,"Heero mumbled to Trowa.  
  
"Think nothing of it.I'm glad that you're here to help,"Trowa replied.  
  
"Shall we go then,"Duo asked with a grin.  
  
"We shall,"Trowa nodded.  
  
"Lead the way,"Heero said.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"We should set up camp.We lost daylight hours ago,"Duo said looking up to the stary night sky.  
  
"Agreed.You and Heero make camp while I go hunting,"Trowa said throwing Duo a small shoulder bag.  
  
"Have fun,"Duo sighed as he started gathering some stones and twigs for a fire pit.  
  
"I hate making fire.Last time I did it I caught my tail on fire,"Duo said throwing some branches on the pile of wood in the pire pit.  
  
"You just gather wood and I'll start the fire,"Heero said arranging the wood into a tee-pea shape.  
  
"That's easy,"Duo said gathering more sticks.  
  
"AAAHHHH,"Duo screamed dropping all the sticks he had gathered.  
  
"Sorry,"Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Geez!Give me a heart attack.It's not my dream ya know to have a deer's face shoved in mine,"DUo sighed kneeling down to gather the sticks he dropped.  
  
"Leave that Duo.We have enough wood,"Heero said as Trowa started preparing the food.  
  
"Whatever you say,"Duo said sitting down by the fire.  
  
TBC...........................  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Hopefully this will make up for me taking down the kitty fic.I had no more  
  
desire to write Kitty,but I think this one may interest you. 


	3. Talks at night

After dinner was finished and the remaining meat smoken adn put up,the three travelers laied down for a good night's rest.  
  
"Good night guys,"Duo yawned snuggling up next to the fire.  
  
"Night Duo,"Trowa mumbled,laying on his side.  
  
"Heero,"Duo asked raising his head to see the chocolate haired prince already asleep.  
  
"Duo,"Trowa asked in a hushed tones.  
  
"Yea,"Duo replied with another yawn.  
  
"Why did you bring him along?"  
  
"He's escorting me."  
  
"The real reason Duo."  
  
"I like him.No big deal."  
  
"It is a big deal.He was eyeing you all through dinner!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Duo!Are you trying to..."  
  
"Shh!No I'm not.I just like the guy.There's no harm in it."  
  
"Duo...I just worry.The only reason we're running is so your parents don't find out you're a carrier and if you and Heero...."  
  
"I get the idea,but listen Trowa...I'm not going to fool around with the guy unless he loves me.That's the only way you and QUatre have lasted so long and over such distance.I want that kind of bond with someone."  
  
"Quatre and I do have a strong hold and I want you to have soemthing just as strong,but I don't think Heero can provide it for you.You botha re still really young."  
  
"I've lived ninteen summers and Heero one summer more.We aren't so young."  
  
"I know...Look alll I was saying was I don't think you're ready and I don't think Heero is the special someone for you."  
  
"We won't know if neither of us try.I said I liked Heero.I don't think I love him yet,but Trowa give me a chance to live,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Alright.We'll talk more in the morning.We have a lot of ground to cover and we need our rest if we're going to make any progress,"Trowa said.  
  
"Alright.Goodnight Trowa,"Duo said getting comfortable.  
  
"Goodnight,"Trowa replied as he fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I hate mornings,"Duo sighed walking slowly behind Trowa.  
  
"It's your fault we woke up so early,"Trowa said.  
  
"The ember attacked me!Hello it's the ember's fault,"Duo yelled.  
  
"And I suppose it found your foot all by chance,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yes,"Duo nodded.  
  
"Right,"Trowa said shaking his head.  
  
"Where are we,"Duo asked looking up at the tree tops.  
  
"At least 4 and a half months away from Surisea,"Trowa said.  
  
"Oh,"Duo said.  
  
"Are we going to run into any villiages along the way,"Heero asked.  
  
"I doubt it.We're closer to man's villiages now.I vered this direction because I dont' want another repeat of Duo taken out of my sightes and man villiages have food stores in their villiages.They may come in handy,"Trowa said.  
  
"Man villiages.I've never seen one of those before,"Heero said.  
  
"Neither have I.Trowa has though,"Duo said.  
  
"Man is very different about beings who are different than they are,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"What do you mean,"Heero asked.  
  
"You have to wear disguises so they can't see you,"Trowa said.  
  
"That doesn't seem fair,"Heero said.  
  
"No it's not but man can be cruel to us,"Trowa growled.  
  
"Trowa had a bad experience when he was with Quatre,"Duo whispered to Heero.  
  
"Oh,"Heero nodded.  
  
"We're really close to a villiage right now.I'm going to go ask for some supplies.I'll be back hopefully before dusk,"Trowa said sitting down on a near by fallen log.  
  
"You're leaving me,"Duo asked.  
  
"I'll be back.Duo hand me the shoulder bag,"Trowa said.  
  
"Here you go,"Duo said handing the bag over.  
  
"Stay here.Make camp and either hunt or just eat the smoked meat,"Trowa said pulling a black cloak out of the bag.  
  
"Alright,"Heero nodded.  
  
"See you in a few hours,"Trowa said pulling the hood of the cloak over his head and turning and walking quickly towards a small villiage.  
  
"Bye Trowa,"Duo waved.  
  
"Who's Quatre,"Heero asked as soon as Trowa was out of sight.  
  
"Trowa's mate,"Duo shrugged sitting down on the log Trowa was just sitting on.  
  
"But why is his mate in Surisea instead of your villiage,"Heero asked.  
  
"He's a carrier.It's condemed in my villiage and most of the others,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"A carrier,"Heero asked sitting down infront of Duo.  
  
"It means....well the carrier can carry their mate's child.All females are carriers,but some males are also.I'm not sure why but I know they are,"Duo shrugged,snapping a small twig off of a near by tree branch.  
  
"I don't think they're are any in my villiage,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"Oh I'm sure there are.They just don't openly admit themselves.They fear being condemed,"Duo shrugged,drawing in the dirt with the twig.  
  
"You seem to know about about this,"Heero said.  
  
"I do!? Oh umm..well Quatre was my best friend and yeah,"Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh well....Do you know how to hunt,"Heero asked.  
  
"No...Trowa was teaching me,but then I was captured before I learned anything,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Oh...Sorry,"Heero said.  
  
"It's not your fault,but It was your goonies that did it,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Oh,"Heero nodded.  
  
"I guess we'll just eat smoked deer meat and then...just wait for Trowa,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"That's all we can do,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Yep,"Duo nodded.  
  
"Why are you running Duo,"Heero asked,colbalt blue eyes meeting violet.  
  
TBC..................................  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Mean aren't I? R&R! 


	4. Kissing

"Why are you running,"Heero asked.  
  
"Why am I running?Ummm I'm running away because I"m tired of my parents controlling my life.They tell me where I go and when, what to do and who to mate with.I guess I got sick of it,"Duo sighed,not completely telling the truth,but not lieing either.  
  
"Seems you and I aren't so different.My parents want me to mate with princess Relena,"Heero said,resting his hands in his lap.  
  
"So that's who that wolf was talking about,"Duo said.  
  
"Hai...I dislike Relena.She's like a tick! She won't leave me alone.I just jump at every chance I get to run from the villiage,"Heero said.  
  
"So you coming with us is nothing more that an excuese for you to escape Relena,"Duo asked snapping the twig.  
  
"Yes and..Well I like you Duo.I wanted to find out more about you,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"You like me,"Duo asked,with a small smile.  
  
"I said I did,"Heero said.  
  
"Good,"Duo smiled slipping off the log to sit by Heero.  
  
"Trowa doesn't like me does he,"Heero asked changing subjects.  
  
"It usually takes a while for people to earn his trust,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I guess I need to earn it then,"Heero said.  
  
"Why,"Duo asked.  
  
"I...I want to be close with you and if you let me then I need to earn his trust,"Heero said.  
  
"He'll come around eventually.He's a real softy when he want's to be,"Duo smiled bumping his shoulder into Heero's.  
  
"Hn,"Heero sighed looking into Duo's eyes.  
  
"What,"Duo asked tilting his head.  
  
"This,"Heero said kissing Duo's lips quickly.  
  
"That,"Duo blushed.  
  
"Yes,this,"Heero smiled kissing Duo's lips quickly again.  
  
"Oh I like that,"Duo giggled.  
  
"What about this,"Heero asked pressing his lips to Duo's and slipping his tongue into Duo's mouth easily.  
  
"Wow,"DUo breathed as Heero pulled away.  
  
"You like that,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yes,"Duo nodded pulling Heero's face to his so Duo could return the kiss.  
  
"Why am I not surprised,"Trowa asked,startling both Heero and Duo,a blush creeping onto both their cheeks.  
  
"Trowa...umm....you're late,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I think I'm right on time,"Trowa said setting a full bag onto the ground.  
  
"Well if you want me to say sorry I'm not,"Duo said.  
  
"I'm not mad about it Duo,"Trowa said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh good,"Duo smiled wrapping his arm around one of Heero's.  
  
"You two hungry,"Trowa asked.  
  
"Starving.Neither one of us can hunt,"Duo said.  
  
"Father never taught me how.Said the hunters in the villiage did all the hunting and I didn't need to learn,"Heero said.  
  
"I'll teach both of you.It isn't so hard,but I brought food back from the man villiage.Eat up,"Trowa said opeing the bag he was carring to reveal,breads and drinks,and all kinds of precooked meat.  
  
"Woah,"Duo said,wide eyed.  
  
"Careful not to drool on other's food Duo,"Trowa said.  
  
"Heero won't mind,"Duo grinned.  
  
"Baka,"Heero said.  
  
"What's that mean,"Duo asked.  
  
"It means idiot,"Trowa snikered.  
  
"HEY!I am not,"Duo pouted crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sorry Duo,"Heero mumbled as Trowa handed him some bread.  
  
"S'ok,"Duo smiled taking the bag away from Trowa.  
  
"Duo you aren't totally starved.Give me back the bag,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"I'm just courious,"Duo said handing the bag back.  
  
"You always are,but remember.Curiousity killed the cat,"Trowa said handing Duo some bread aslo.  
  
"Cats are mean,"Duo grummbled taking a big bite out of the bread.  
  
"Duo just shut up and eat,"Heero said biting into a piece of meat that Trowa gave him.  
  
"You're being mean to,"Duo said sticking his tongue out at Heero.  
  
"Baka,"Heero said shaking his head as he continued to eat.  
  
"Quit callin' me that,"Duo said shoving the rest of his bread into his mouth.  
  
"You're going to make yourself choke Duo.Stop being immature,"Trowa said sitting down to eat his own meal.  
  
"Sorry,"Duo said swollowing the food in his mouth.  
  
"Just eat.Talk when you don't have food in your mouth,"Trowa said.  
  
"Yes sir,"Duo said hanging his head and eating his food more slowly.  
  
"Cheer up Duo.You're to beautiful to look sad,"Heero whispered in Duo's ear.  
  
"Thanks,"Duo blushed as he finished eating his food.  
  
"We should get some sleep.I want to get another early start in the morning,"Trowa said packing the food bag back up.  
  
"Aren't we going to build a fire,"Duo asked.  
  
"No.We're to close to the man's villiage.I don't want them coming out here and finding us,"Trowa said.  
  
"But it's so cold,"Duo said rubbing his bare arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo,but we can't,"Trowa said laying down.  
  
"It's not fair,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I'll keep you warm,"Heero said wrapping his arms around Duo's shoulders.  
  
"All night,"Duo asked.  
  
"Sure.Lay down with me,"Heero said.  
  
"Alright,"Duo shrugged and laid down with Heero next to him.  
  
"Sweet dreams Duo,"Heero said kissing Duo's neck.  
  
"Same to you Heero,"Duo smiled wrapping his arms around Heero before dozing off into sleep.  
  
TBC....................  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well? You know what all authors like? Reviews! Please click the little button and send me one!  
  
P.s. Did you like the little kissing sene? I picked it up from a book I was reading. I thought it was cute.It reminded me of what two new love's would do!...Later lovlies. 


	5. That was close

After a few hours of just laying in Heero's embrace Duo decided he couldn't sleep. So ever so getnally,Duo eased himself from Heero's arms and crept away from the camp site to where Duo heard running water.  
  
"Yay!Fresh water,"Duo said to himself as he kneeled by the river bank and started washing his face. After a few minutes Duo soot up,water dripping of his face,when suddenly someone clamped their hand over Duo's mouth.  
  
"Don't make a sound,"A voice said quietly in Duo's ear,before removing their hand.  
  
"Heero!?What...,"Duo gasped before Heero put his hand back over Duo's mouth.  
  
"Shhh,"Heero hissed pointing out across the river where a heard of scouts wehre walking in the shadows of the trees.  
  
"Follow me,"Heero whispered once again removing his hand from Duo's mouth.  
  
"Alright,"Duo nodded as Heero held his hand and guided him through the woods.  
  
Once they were relatively close to the camp site Heero stopped Duo from going any further and crouched down on the ground.  
  
"Why'd we stop,"Duo whispered crouching down by Heero.  
  
"They're at the camp,"Heero whispered back.  
  
"We're just going to stay here,"Duo asked.  
  
"No,"Heero shook his head.  
  
"What are we going to do then,"Duo asked.  
  
"Going up,"Heero said pointing up into the tree they were crouched by.  
  
"I can't climb,"Duo whispered loudly.  
  
"I'll help you.Now lets go before the scouts hear us,"Heero said standing back up.  
  
"Heero,"Duo said looking up into the tree.  
  
"It's easy.Take my hand.I'll give you a lift to the first branch,"Heero said.  
  
"If I fall and break my neck I'm blaming you,"Duo said as Heero boosted him up to the first branch.  
  
"Now climb,"Heero whispered climbing up to a different branch.  
  
"Ok,"Duo nodded grabbing another branch and pulling himself up onto it.  
  
"It's not so hard is it,"Heero asked as they started climbing a little faster.  
  
"Not when you think of what my parents will do,"Duo said pulling himself onto another branch.  
  
"Just a little farther then we'll stop,"Heero said stepping onto a more sturdier branch.  
  
"This isn't so bad,"Duo said.  
  
"Told you.We'll stop here,"Heero said sitting down on a branch.  
  
"Woah,"Duo gasped.  
  
"Don't look down,"Heero said.  
  
"Too late,"Duo said sitting down shakily onto the branch he was standing on.  
  
"If you get dizzy just hold onto something,"Heero said.  
  
"Alright,"Duo nodded.  
  
"Better,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah,but where's Trowa,"Duo asked.  
  
"Talking to the scouts.They caught us while we were sleeping.They didn't seem to notice me so I slipped away while they talked to Trowa,"Heero said.  
  
"They'll take him back to the villiage!Then I won't know where to go,"Duo said.  
  
"I don't think they will.He said he was traveling alone to visit Quatre,"Heero said.  
  
"They might leave him alone then.I hope cause I don't know where Surisea is,"Duo said looking over to Heero.  
  
"If they do take him I'm sure we can find away,"Heero said,glancing back at Duo.  
  
"You'd stay with me,"Duo asked.  
  
"I told my parents I'd escort you and I intend to,"Heero said.  
  
"Thanks,"Duo smiled.  
  
"You guys can come down now,"Trowa said at the base of the tree.  
  
"I don't know if I can,"Duo said.  
  
"It's just like getting up,but...backwards,"Heero said as he started to climb down.  
  
"I can't monkey boy,"Duo growled,hating to be way up in the tree.  
  
"Look just hold onto the branch you're sitting on.Put your feet on the closest branch and repeat the process,"Heero said stopping and watching Duo.  
  
"I feel like an idiot,"Duo sighed doing as told.  
  
"You're doing fine,"Heero said continuing down the tree.  
  
"Whatever.......woah!Heero,"Duo yelled as he slipped and held onto the branch.  
  
"Hold on Duo!I'm coming,"Heero said climbing around the tree to where Duo was hanging.  
  
"Hurry,"Duo whimpered closing his eyes.  
  
"It's ok.I've got you,"Heero said wrapping his arms around Duo's waist.  
  
"I hate trees,"Duo said clinging onto Heero like a life line.  
  
"It's ok.I won't let you fall,"Heero said tilting Duo's head back.  
  
"Get me out of this thing,"Duo said.  
  
"Ok...Hold on to me and I'll get us down,"Heero said.  
  
"Alright,"Duo said tighening his hold around Heero's neck.  
  
"Be careful Heero,"Trowa yelled from the base.  
  
"I am,"Heero said as he slowly climbed down the tree.  
  
"Almost there Duo,"Heero said stepping onto the last branch.  
  
"Really,"Duo asked raising his head from where it rested against Heero's chest.  
  
"Woah.Duo,"Heero wailed as he and Duo fell off the last branch.Heero landing on his back with Duo sraddling his stomach.  
  
"That was fun let's do it again,"Duo giggled.  
  
"How about not,"Heero groaned.  
  
"Party pooper,"Duo smiled kissing Heero's nose.  
  
"Ok you two.Break it up.We should get moving before the scouts realize I was lying about traveling alone,"Trowa said slinging a shoulder bag at Duo.  
  
"Alright,"Duo sighed getting up off of Heero and offering a helping hand.  
  
"Remind me to listen to you next time you say you can't climb,"Heero said taking Duo's out streached hand.  
  
"Next time you should listen,"Duo smiled putting the shoulder bag's strap over his head and wrapping an arm around Heero's waist.  
  
"Quite ready,"Trowa asked.  
  
"Quite,"Heero nodded.  
  
"Lead the way oh great leader,"Duo laughed.  
  
"This is going to be one long trip,"Trowa sighed as he started leading the way through the woods.  
  
TBC...........................  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I did that a few days ago.Almost falling out of a tree.I fell off the last  
  
brach though.Hurt my butt doing it too.My brother just laughed at me and he fell  
  
off the tree too.Wish I had my camera at his expression.Anyway.Tell me what you  
  
think! Later lovlies! 


	6. Worries

A few weeks later Trowa was getting worried.Every time he turned around he'd see Duo and heero all over each other.Trowa was worried that if he left the two alone they'd jump each other,plus anyday now it'd happen.Duo would go into heat and Trowa was almost positive they'd run out of supplies when it would happen and he'd have to go to a man villiage to restock.Sure he could take Duo and heero with him but they didn't know how to act in front of man.That's why he dreaded running out of supplies now,when Duo was so close.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Trowa can we do something? I feel like I'm going to jump out of my fur just sitting here,"Duo said pacing around the camp fire.  
  
"We need supplies.I'm going into the nearest man villiage and restock,"Trowa said stirring the fire.  
  
"When,"Duo asked sitting down by Heero.  
  
"Tomorrow.I don't want to.We have many miles to go before we reach our next destination,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"What do we need,"Heero asked.  
  
"Almost everything,"Trowa said.  
  
"Why didn't we stop today,"Duo asked.  
  
"Because we weren't near any man villiage most of the day,"Trowa said.  
  
"Well why didn't we stop when we were,"Duo asked.  
  
"Because I didn't know we were so low on supplies until I checked a few minutes ago,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"We have enough to get by until it's restocked don't we,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yes.If not you and I,Heero,can go hunting,"Trowa said.  
  
"Why can't I go hunting,"Duo asked.  
  
"Last time you went on the hunt you scared away all the animals,"Trowa said.  
  
"Well it's not my fault that I didn't learn as fast as Heero,"Duo pouted.  
  
"I know and you'll learn eventually,but I feel like we're running out of time,"Trowa said.  
  
"We didn't have a set time to reach Surisea,I thought,"Heero said.  
  
"Not really,but the time we did have was cut in half,"Trowa answered.  
  
"By the scouts no doubt,"Duo sighed.  
  
"That's one reason,yes,"Trowa nodded.  
  
"What's the other reason,"Duo asked.  
  
"We'll talk more in the morning I want an early start,"Trowa said laying down with his back facing Duo and Heero.  
  
"I hate it when he does that,"Duo whispered to Heero as he laid down.  
  
"I know,but go to sleep.There's always tomorrow to pester Trowa,"Heero said laying next to Duo.  
  
"I want to do it now.I wanna know what he's hiding,"Duo pouted.  
  
"There's tomorrow,"Heero said wrapping his arms around Duo.  
  
"Alright....Goodnight Heero,"Duo yawned snuggling up next to Heero.  
  
"Night Duo,"Heero said following Duo into slumber.  
  
'Time was deffinantly running out,' Trowa thought falling asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Duo.Wake up,"Trowa called nudging Duo with his foot.  
  
"Hmmm?Trowa?The sun isn't even up,"Duo yawned sitting up on his elbows.  
  
"I'm going into the man villiage.I'll be back around night fall,"Trowa said.  
  
"But it's so early,"Duo yawned.  
  
"Hai,but I'm hopeing to get back before the full moon rises tonight,"Torwa said.  
  
"Why,"Duo asked.  
  
"Because you're in heat.It'll be at it's full peak tonight,"Trowa said.  
  
"I...Trowa even if it's not strong,you know as well as I that I can barely control myself,"Duo said.  
  
"Hai I know,but try Duo.You've got to or this whole thing is blown...try not to do anything foolish with Heero,"Trowa said kneeling down by Duo.  
  
"I'll shall try,but I can't promise,"Duo sighed laying back down.  
  
"Then I shall hurry,"Trowa sighed standing back up and getting ready to leave.  
  
"I'll try,"Duo yawned closing his eyes and snuggling back in Heero's arms.  
  
"Quatre,my love....Give me strenght,"Trowa said leaving the camp site,eyes on the stars.  
  
TBC...........................  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry this is short,but because ff.net was weird to me  
  
I'm giving you another chapter.Beware though.Read the title and so on.Again   
  
I'm sorry it's short but you are getting another chapter...later lovlies! 


	7. Heat

Warning:Later on in this chapter is a lemon.I'm sorry,but I had to put it there!  
  
When the sun did rise so did Duo.Unable to sleep anymore he went to the near by lake to bathe himself,hopeing a bath would get his mind off of the day to come.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked waking up to find his arms empty.  
  
"Duo,"Heero called getting worried,when he didn't see his compainion anywhere.  
  
Heero still no answer and went in search of the long haired beauty.  
  
When Heero did find Duo,he found his throat suddenlt dry and breathing difficult.Duo was in the middle of a small lake dripping wet,hair loose and only Duo's waist up,his human half,showing.  
  
"Duo,"Heero swollowed.  
  
"Hmmm,"Duo hummed turning to look at Heero.  
  
"What are you doing,"Heero asked,shaking himself out of his daze,which wasn't easy considering the sent Duo's body was giving off.  
  
"Taking a bath silly,"Duo smiled splashing a little water towards the bank where Heero stood.  
  
"Well I can see that,but why didn't you wake me and where's Trowa,"Heero asked.  
  
"I didn't wake you because I was up with the sun and you were up late and Trowa went to the man villiage before the sun even rose,"Duo said before disappearing under water.  
  
"Trowa left early?Why,"Heero asked once Duo emerged.  
  
"Because he wanted to be back before night fall,"Duo said wipping the hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh,"Heero nodded.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day or are you going to join me,"Duo asked.  
  
"Well I like staring at you,"Heero smirked walking into the water.  
  
"You're weird,"Duo smiled,shaking his head.  
  
"Not as much as you are,"Heero said meeting Duo in the middle of the lake.  
  
"You're weird if you think you can take a bath with this on,"Duo smirked raising the faberic that was tied around Heero's waist.  
  
"Well I,"Heero stammered.  
  
"Don't be such a baby,"Duo said snatching the cloth off and throwing it towards shore.  
  
"Duo,"Heero yelled.  
  
"Yes,"Duo smiled batting his eye lashes.  
  
"Baka,"Heero said splashing Duo with water.  
  
"Hey!That's not fair,"Duo gasped splashing Heero in return.  
  
"It's only fair play,"Heero said.  
  
"I'll show you fair play,"Duo grinned before pushing Heero back until they both fell in the water.  
  
"Duo,"Heero gasped coming up for air and looking around for the long haired prankster.  
  
"Miss me,"Duo asked wrapping his arms around Heero's neck from behind.  
  
"Baka,"Heero said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What you didn't miss me?I'm hurt,"Duo said clutching his chest,but smiling all the long.  
  
"Shh,"Heero said holding his hand up.  
  
"What,"Duo asked.  
  
"Shh,"Heero said again.  
  
"Heero?What do you hear,"Duo asked looking at the wooded area around the lake.  
  
"Wolves,"Heero whispered.  
  
"But....they can't swim can they,"Duo asked clutching Heero's arms.  
  
"I don't know,but we better leave.We probably disturbed their hunting grounds,"Heero said taking Duo by the hand and leading him back to shore.  
  
"They can follow us on land easier than in water Heero,"Duo said reaching down and grabbing his cloth and tying it around his waist.  
  
"Maybe but it'll be easier for them to lose our sent this way,"Heero said tying his own cloth around his waist.  
  
"Heero that's absurd.The water is safer,"Duo said.  
  
"Duo don't argue,"Heero said taking his wrist and guiding him to the camp.  
  
"Heero,"Duo said following the chocolate wolf boy.  
  
"Stoke up the embers in the fire,"Heero said grabbing a few near by branches.  
  
"We aren't going to hurt them are we,"Duo asked poking the fire and blowing on it.  
  
"Not much,"Heero said throwing the wood onto the fire pit.  
  
"Heero!We can't hurt them.They're our ancestors and they're wild life around here.If we hurt them they'll bring back more and some of them may wonder into the man villiage and who knows what they'll do to them,"Duo exclaimed holding onto Heero's wrist.  
  
"Ok.We won't hurt them,but a fire should warn them off,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero they're after me.I'm in heat and they can smell me,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I won't let them have you.I've got dibs,"Heero said building the fire up.  
  
"Dibs,"Duo asked.  
  
"Well I mean.I want you....,"Heero blushed.  
  
"Mighty prince Heero wants the little run away that he couldn't stand the first time he saw,"Duo asked,playing like he was shocked.  
  
"I was having a bad day,"Heero grumbled sitting down on the ground.  
  
"I figured as much,but.....you want me,"Duo asked.  
  
"I...I do.I don't know why I mean I thought you were a pest before we kissed but then...I felt a click when we kissed,"Heero sighed holding his head in his hands.  
  
"I did too,"Duo smiled sitting down by Heero.  
  
"Really,"Heero asked.  
  
"Really really,"Duo smiled kissing Heero's lips.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked pulling away,his lips faintly tingling.  
  
"I...I'm sorry.I just...felt like kissing you,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Is it just because of the heat,"Heero asked turning his head away.  
  
"No...if Trowa wasn't watching me like a hawk all the time I'd of jumped you long ago,"Duo laughed.  
  
"You're such a hentai,"Heero laughed.  
  
"Now that's because of the heat,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Jump me now,"Heero asked leaning back on his elbows.  
  
"Trowa'll kill me,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Why is he so protective of you,"Heero asked running a hand through Duo's bangs.  
  
"He wants me to be safe,"Duo said.  
  
"I won't hurt you,"Heero said sitting up and taking Duo's face in his hands.  
  
"I know,"Duo sighed as Heero's thumb traced his lips.  
  
"Let me,"Heero asked running a hand down Duo's chest.  
  
"You'll be careful,"Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah,"Heero said licking at Duo's neck.  
  
"You'll be....,"Duo gasped as Heero bit Duo's ear lobe.  
  
"Your first,"Heero said pushing Duo down onto his back.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo nodded as Heero removed the clothes around both their waists.  
  
"Mmmm....,"Heero moaned,just thinking of taking a virgin.  
  
"H-heero...I don't have anything to unnn...Damn it I can't think when you do that,"Duo growled as Heero rocked his hips into Duo's.  
  
"Anything....to make it easier,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo moaned.  
  
"I have an idea,"Heero said bending down to lick the tip of Duo's red erection.  
  
"W-what,"Duo gasped.  
  
"Trust me,"Heero asked,nipping at Duo's balls.  
  
"Hai!Yes,"Duo groaned.  
  
"Good,"Heero said before licking his way down to Duo's entrance and plunging his tongue into the virgin depth.  
  
"AH HA,"Duo cried as Heero fucked him with his tongue.  
  
"You like that,"Heero asked breathlessly.  
  
"Mmmm,"Duo moaned.  
  
"Suck them Duo,"Heero said shoving his fingers into Duo's mouth.  
  
"Enough,"Heero groaned after a few minutes of Duo sucking suggestivly on his fingers.  
  
"Heero please,"Duo moaned thrusting his hips up into Heero's.  
  
"Patience is a virtue,"Heero said kissing Duo's neck again as he slipped just the tip of one of his fingers into Duo.  
  
"I never had any,"Duo growled.  
  
"I can see,"Heero said slidding his finger in to the knuckle.  
  
"Oohhhh,"Duo moaned as Heero slowly worked the finger in and out.  
  
"If you like this it gets better,"Heero said licking one of Duo's hard nipples before adding a second finger.  
  
"More Heero,"Duo gasped as Heero worked his fingers in a siccor like motion.  
  
"Ok,"Heero said kissing Duo roughly before adding a third finger.  
  
"Hmp,"Duo moaned into Heero's mouth.  
  
"What,"Heero panted pulling away from Duo's mouth.  
  
"Please.Heero I need you.Now,"Duo panted thrusting back onto the fingers.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you,"Heero panted.  
  
"Please.I aaaaaahhhhhhh shit what was that,"Duo gasped sitting up on his elbows to watch Heero.  
  
"Found it,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Found w-what.Gods Heero your driving me insane,"Duo yelled as Heero continued to hit Duo's spot.  
  
"It's your pleasure spot,"Heero groaned.  
  
"Inside me now,"Duo yelled.  
  
"As you wish,"Heero said withdrawing his fingers,Duo moaning in protest.Heero spit in his hand and covered his dripping erection in his own saliva before resting the tip of his sex against Duo's entrance.  
  
"Heero.Don't....teassseee,"Duo groaned as Heero slid in slowly with one thrust.  
  
"Ah.Ah...Ohhhh,"Duo gasped feeling Heero slid inside.  
  
"You alright,"Heero asked smoothing Duo's hair back and staying still to allow Duo to adjust.  
  
"Hurts a little,"Duo breathed.  
  
"It'll get better,"Heero said rubbing the palm of his hands on Duo's nipples.  
  
"Fuck me,"Duo said moving his hips.  
  
"Mmmmm....Duo,"Heero moaned as he widrew half way before thrusting back in quickly.  
  
"H-Heero,"Duo gasped as Heero thrust long and slow allowing Duo to adjust.  
  
"You're so tight Duo,"Heero groaned.  
  
"Do me harder,"Duo said wrapping his legs around Heero's waist and pulling Heero in deeper,both boys crying out in pleasure.  
  
"As you wish,"Heero breahted thrusting faster and harder,climbing higher.  
  
"Oh...Heero...I...Nnngghh,"Duo moaned as Heero slammed into his prostate.  
  
"Touch yourself Duo,"Heero moaned gripping Duo's hips and thrusting in faster.  
  
"I can't take much more,"Duo yelled,pumping his sex in time with Heero's thrusts.  
  
"Come for me Duo,"Heero said.  
  
"I...Oh GODS HEERO,"Duo yelled releasing his seed over his hand and onto his chest Duo's inner muscles constricted around Heero.  
  
"Oh shit....Gods....DUO,"Heero yelled thrusting in twice more before climaxing inside his lover's tight channel and collasping atop Duo.  
  
"Wow,"Duo panted running his hands over Heero's well muscled back.  
  
"Hai...Come here,"Heero sighed twisting Duo around so Duo's back was against Heero's chest.  
  
"Heero...You're still inside,"Duo said feeling his eyes droop.  
  
"Hai,"Heero sighed wrapping his arms around Duo and hugging him tighter to his chest.  
  
"But I,"Duo started before Heero shushed him.  
  
"Sleep,"Heero whispered already half way into a slumber.  
  
"Alright,"Duo yawned falling asleep in Heero's embrace.  
  
TBC...........................  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ok I stole a fact from the fic WolfKin...some species of wolves stay  
  
joined after they mate b/c the male's penis swells inside the female to insure   
  
she get's pregnant and sometimes they stay like this for 10 minutes!...  
  
Glad I'm not a wolf!Hehe...anyway review!Please! 


	8. What have you done Duo?

He shouldn't of been suprised but he was.What greeted him was something he hoped beyond hope wouldn't happen,but he couldn't of stopped it even if he wanted to...So why was he so mad?  
  
"DUO!!!GOD DAMN IT,"Trowa yelled as the picture of Heero and Duo curled around each other registered in his mind.  
  
"Trowa,"Duo gasped pulling away from Heero and wincing when Heero slipped from within him.  
  
"Duo how could you do this,"Trowa yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry!I wasn't thinking,"Duo said putting his cloth back around his waist.  
  
"Wasn't thinking?! Duo! You know you have to be careful!!Now we have to really hurry to Quatre,"Trowa barked.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duo said hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"Trowa?What's so wrong with this,"Heero asked dressing.  
  
"YOu didn't even tell him!!??You're so irresponsible Duo!I don't know how I could of left you,"Trowa yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duo said as tears leaked from his eyes.  
  
"Tell me what,"Heero asked,torn between being mad or comforting his little love.  
  
"Go ahead Duo...Tell him,"Trowa said sitting down.  
  
"Please don't make me,"Duo cried.  
  
"Someone better tell me what's going on,"Heero said.  
  
"Duo,"Trowa growled.  
  
"Ok!Ok....I'm a carrier,"Duo said softly.  
  
"What,"Heero asked.  
  
"I'm a carrier! God...that's why I ran away from my villiage.My parents would kill me,"Duo sobbed.  
  
"You're WHAT,"Heero barked backing away.  
  
"He's a carrier and probably carring your pup now,"Trowa glared.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duo cried into his hands.  
  
"I....I don't know what to do,"Heero said,looking at Duo sobbing his heart out.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duo repeated.  
  
"It's mine....I won't have you raise my baby alone,"Heero said crawling over and wrapping his arms around Duo's shaking form.  
  
"You aren't mad,"Duo asked looking up at Heero with watery eyes.  
  
"No,"Heero said kissing Duo's forehead.  
  
"Thank you,"Duo smiled hugging Heero tightly.  
  
"We still have to hurry...6 months before he's due,"Trowa said opening his bag.  
  
"Hai,"Heero nodded still holding his little love.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell,"Duo said wipping his tears away.  
  
"It'll be ok,"Heero said petting his little love.  
  
"No it won't,"Duo sighed.  
  
"How,"Trowa asked.  
  
"Heero's not running away from his villiage!He's escorting me...He'll have to head back home,"Duo said crying again.  
  
"I won't leave you,"Heero said.  
  
"But what about your parents and your villiage,"Duo asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same questions,"Heero said.  
  
"Cheater,"Duo said.  
  
"New subject I got stuff for us to wear since it's getting colder,"Trowa said pulling something out of his bag.  
  
"What is it,"Duo asked as Trowa threw him something.  
  
"A simple cloak,"Trowa shrugged throwing one at Heero too.  
  
"They're soft,"Duo exclaimed rubbing the material against his face.  
  
"They said it was velvet,"Trowa shrugged pulling his cloak on.  
  
"I like it,"Duo smiled pulling his on as well.  
  
"These will keep us warm,"Heero asked pulling his on.  
  
"Better than what we did have,"Trowa said.  
  
"Feels nice,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I agree,"Heero nodded.  
  
"This way I can aslo take you two into town with me and you not be seen for what you are,"Trowa said.  
  
"What about our tails,"Duo asked.  
  
"When you stand it won't be that much visible if it is.Take smaller steps than normal and if you do that it should be fine,"Trowa nodded.  
  
"Alright,"Duo said fingering the fabric again.  
  
"It's night fall,"Heero said looking up at the stars.  
  
"We should sleep...Keep the fire up though.I smelled wolves around as I came back,"Trowa said looking around.  
  
"Should we take watches,"Heero asked.  
  
"No we'll be ok.As long as they don't smell Duo and they see the fire we'll be ok,"Trowa said laying down.  
  
"Ok..Duo,"Heero asked looking at his small love that was already fast asleep in his arms.  
  
"Sweet dreams,"Heero smiled before laying Duo down and stoking up the fire.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
~few weeks later~(three weeks later)  
  
"Ohhh,"Duo moaned holding his stomach and trying to keep up the pace behind Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Come on Duo,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"Sorry,"Duo swollowed before running and throwing up behind a bush.  
  
"Are you sick,"Heero asked.  
  
"I've never been sick,"Duo moaned.  
  
"Should we take you to a healer,"Trowa asked.  
  
"No!I'll be ok,"Duo said.  
  
"Alright.Then pick up the pace,"Trowa said.  
  
"Ok,"Duo nodded pulling his hood away from his face.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked turning around just in time to see Duo fall to the ground.  
  
"Duo!? Trowa hold up,"Heero yelled running to Duo's side.  
  
"Duo what's wrong,"Trowa asked feeling Duo's forehead.  
  
"Ohhh,"Duo moaned holding his stomach and curling into a ball.  
  
"Trowa what's wrong with him,"Heero asked.  
  
"Let me see,"Trowa said straightening Duo's body out.  
  
"Alright,"Heero nodded.  
  
"Does this hurt,"Trowa asked pushing down on Duo's abdomen.  
  
"H-hai,"Duo whimpered,clutching onto Heero.  
  
"Morning sickness,"Trowa said picking Duo up.  
  
"What,"Heero asked.  
  
"I'm taking him to a healer,"Trowa said.  
  
"Where,"Heero asked.  
  
"In the man villiage,"Trowa said carring Duo's moaning form.  
  
TBC....................  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
dedicated to Annie as she made me update this....You can all thank her for it. ^__^ 


	9. The Healer

The man villiage was big...Bigger than his own,but....why bring Duo to a man healer?!Was Trowa off his rock!? What was going to happen to Duo?  
  
"Trowa are you sure about this,"Heero asked watching Duo's limp body swing in Trowa's arms.  
  
"I am,"Trowa said walking down the street,not noticing people stoping to stare at the three black hooded travelers.  
  
"A human healer,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yes,"Trowa nodded.  
  
"Why,"Heero asked.  
  
"You'll see,"Trowa said walking into an unmarked house.  
  
"Trowa,"Heero asked hesitantly following.  
  
"Wallace,"Trowa asked looking at a white,balding man.(think of Belle's dad off of Beauty and the Beast)  
  
"Can I...Trowa,"Wallace asked adjusting his small glasses.  
  
"It's been a while,"Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa it is you!What brings you here...in this season,"Wallace asked before noticing the body in Trowa's arms.  
  
"I have a favor to ask,"Trowa said laying Duo down on a near by tabel/bed.  
  
"What happened to her,"Wallace asked.  
  
"HIS name is Duo,"Heero answered.  
  
"Oh....Well...Give me room to look him over you two,"Wallace said shooing the two to a corner in the room.  
  
"He'll be ok won't he,"Heero asked Trowa as Wallace started removing Duo's cloak.  
  
"In Wallace's care he will be,"Trowa answered.  
  
"You trust him,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yes...He took care of Quatre in our time of need for us...He didn't care what or who we were.He only knew Quatre was hurt and needed care,"Trowa said watching Wallace check Duo's pulse and heart rate.  
  
"Who's his mate,"Wallace asked.  
  
"I am,"Heero said.  
  
"Lucky boy,"Wallace smiled and resumed checking over Duo.  
  
"Lucky,"Heero asked.  
  
"Wallace,"Trowa asked.  
  
"You know better Trowa.Call me Wally and ...Duo will be fine with a little morphine and lots of rest.He's exhausted and shouldn't be walking much in his condition,"Wally said pulling out a needle.  
  
"What's wrong with him,"Heero asked looking at Duo and Wally.  
  
"He's with pup.He'll be fine.He needs food and rest,"Wally said injecting a clear substance in Duo's arm.  
  
"We have to reach Surisea before he delievers,"Trowa said.  
  
"That'll be hard...With the extra weight he'll carry it'll slow you down and he won't be allowed to walk long distances at a time...You know this Trowa,"Wally said pulling a blanket over Duo's body.  
  
"I know....I hope we'll reach Quatre in time....Heero you stay here.I need to send a letter to Quatre and tell him our situation.He'll worry more but he needs to know,"Trowa said pulling the hood of his cloak over his head.  
  
"I...It'll be ok,"Heero asked.  
  
"You'll be fine boy.Help me move Duo into the bedroom in the back,"Wally asked.  
  
"Alright,"Heero nodded picking up his little love and following Wally into the back.  
  
"Trowa shouldn't take long...Rest with him...You should be the first thing he sees when he wakes up so he won't panic,"Wally said.  
  
"Ok,"Heero nodded sitting on the bed next to where he layed Duo.  
  
"If any of you get hungry there's a kitchen and a sitting room back here.Feel free to help yourselves,"Wally said.  
  
"Thank you very much...I can see why Trowa trust you so,"Heero said.  
  
"I care about my patients and friends.No matter what race,"Wally said leaving the little bedroom.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero said more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Thank you for caring for my little love,"Heero smiled brushing Duo's bangs back.  
  
TBC.........................................  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Yes i know it's short but I didn't really know what to do after this...I'm working on it....Honest! Lol..I"ll try to update sooner than I have been,but bare with me! Thank you guys..Review!! Chiao my lovlies! 


	10. Talks

~Quick AN: Dedicated to Annie and Emily!! Annie kept reminding me to update and Emily helped me with the Japanese. *glomps* Thanks!!~  
  
  
  
It didn't take while of the cozey and comfortable atmosphere to make Heero fall asleep.He was wrapped around his Duo as if protecting the finest treasure,while he slept.  
  
"Isn't that the cutest,"Wally asked Trowa as Trowa walked back into the back room.  
  
"It is,"Trowa sighed sitting down.  
  
"Having problems Trowa,"Wally asked.  
  
"His parents will try to kill him or the pup Wally....They tried to get rid of Quatre's and my pups,"Trowa sighed.  
  
"They're afraid of what's different.They don't know any better,"Wally said sitting down as well.  
  
"Have you seen Quatre and the pups lately,"Trowa asked hoping to change to a happier subject.  
  
"I have. The pups look nothing alike now. Aria has blone hair and green eyes. Tirka has brown hair and aqua eyes,"Wally chuckled.  
  
"At least I can tell them apart now. When they were born I couldn't tell until they opened their eyes,"Trowa smiled.  
  
"Quatre asks about you daily,"Wally said.  
  
"He worries,"Trowa shruggs.  
  
"He should.He loves you.If it weren't for you he would't of made it out of the woods alive,"Wally said.  
  
"I did what I could for my love,"Trowa said.  
  
"He was injured and you carried him half the way,"Wally said.  
  
"He couldn't help that he was to small for twins and he broke his foot,"Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah,but he did beautifully with birth,"Wally smiled.  
  
"I know.I was there,"Trowa chuckled.  
  
"That's right you were.Well you know me.My memory is gettin worse as I get older...The person who made up tha saying 'you get wiser as you get older' was smoking to much seaweed if you ask me,"Wally said tumbing his nose.  
  
"You are wise Wally,"Trowa said.  
  
"Pish posh,"Wally said waving his hand in the air to dismiss the conversation.  
  
"Alright.When will you see my blonde angel again,"Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm leaving in four months.You three are welcome to stay here till I move out ya know,"Wally said.  
  
"We really should move out when Duo is able,"Trowa said glancing over at the sleeping pair.  
  
"You won't get very far," Wally said looking over as well.  
  
"We have to try Wallace. There are scouts after Duo and me.They've already found my scent in the last villiage we were in.I'm trying to move Duo as fast as I can.I've cut him sleep time by half and that's taking it's toll.I know I shouldn't of but we MUST move before they find us.If we reach the border of Surisea then they'll leave us alone.We have to get Duo away from his parents,"Trowa said as loudly as he dared without waking the sleeping pair.  
  
"I understand..I have no choice but to give you my blessings and a name,"Wally said.  
  
"A name,"Trowa asked.  
  
"Bellrun.It's a tavern 5 miles from Surisea.They'll treat you good there and I'm hoping you stay there a few days if you can and I'll catch up to you at Quatre's.Alright,"Wally asked.  
  
"Alright. Well move as soon as Duo's able,"Trowa nodded.  
  
"Sleep here the night,but by morning I'd be moving along,"Wally sighed.  
  
"We will.Thank you Wally,"Trowa said standing up with Wally and shaking the man's hand.  
  
"I'll be down the street at the house if you need me,"Wally said.  
  
"I'll wake you up with howling if need be,"Trowa smiled.  
  
"Goodnight boy,"Wally smiled leaving through the entrance to the back room.  
  
"Good night Wallace,"Trowa said to the closed door."This is going to be a very long trip,"Trowa sighed laying down on the couch and dozing off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mmmm...Heero?"  
  
"Yes,Duo?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Wallace's."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure.Trowa brought you here.It's ok.You're safe though."  
  
"What's wrong with me? I feel sick."  
  
"You....You're with pup..."  
  
"Soudesuka?!"(really?)  
  
"Hai."(yes)  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No.I'm very glad."  
  
"Good because I'm not giving it up."  
  
"I would never ask you to koi."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Aishiteru Duo...Zutto."( I love you Duo...forever)  
  
"Zutto,"Duo said around a yawn.(forever)  
  
"Sleep.You need it.We're moving out shortly and you need all the rest you can gather,"Heero said hugging Duo close to him.  
  
"You'll be here when....when I wake," Duo yawned again,wrapping his arms around Heero.  
  
"I will,"Heero nodded,yawning himself.  
  
"I'll you to that prince,"Duo said falling asleep quickly in Heero's strong,safe arms.  
  
TBC.............................................  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Short yes I know But I'm going to try to update faster just as soon as   
  
I can develop a schedule like Annie has. Just bear with me a little longer,ne?   
  
*glomps all reviewers* Thanks so much for reading! 


	11. Memories

Quick little thing about Trowa and Quatre before Trowa went back to the village to look after Duo. I'll explain why in later chapters.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
~Trowa's Flash Back~  
  
"Come on love. It's just a bit further." " My leg hurts so much Trowa. The arrow was poisoned."  
  
"Damn it. Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
"Because I didn't think it was important?"  
  
"Quatre you have to think of the pups now. Not just yourself."  
  
" I….I wasn't even thinking of them."  
  
  
  
" I don't care what happens to me right now, but you need a healer and now."  
  
" I can't walk that far! The last man's village was four miles back!"  
  
" I'll carry you."  
  
" I'm too heavy."  
  
" I don't care! You need a healer."  
  
"Trowa…You….You're crying."  
  
" I'm worried"  
  
"I'm sorry koi. If…..If I had told you to begin with we wouldn't be running…"  
  
"It's not your fault. If the village's laws were reasonable we wouldn't be out here failing at keeping you and the pups safe."  
  
"I am safe with you though."  
  
"I didn't keep you safe when the tracker's arrow hit you."  
  
"Yes but it's only a scratch."  
  
"A scratch that is bleeding profoundly and the wound looks angry."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop saying that Quatre. It's not either of our faults."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Quatre?.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"......... I love you too Trowa Barton."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Trowa woke with a jump from his dream. The dream always haunted him when he looked at Duo and Heero. Faced with the chance of failing again to protect someone so innocent, so pure...someone who'd wormed their way into his heart,but unlike Duo, Quatre held a higher place than Duo. Quatre was his love where Duo was like his little sibling. He'd do anything to protect them both, because he loved them both dearly. Even Heero was working into the status of a brother. A great big happy family. Trowa smiled looking across the room to see Heero wraped around Duo as if daring anyone to come near his mate. That bond would last a long time even if the little ones didn't know. It would last a long...long time. Till death do they part. 


	12. Being Found

Thanks for reviewing! This chapter goes to Samantha, Annie (which I haven't heard from in ages) and utsubame! Hope you aren't too mad at me for procrastinating in posting. ^__^ On with the chapter!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The sun had barely risen before the trio left the healer and headed back into the woods. Trowa didn't want to risk being seen   
  
and causing more trouble than really necessary. Heero carried Duo, who was still asleep. Heero just didn't have the heart to   
  
wake his long haired love right yet, he needed as much rest as he could get considering they had a long way to go and had   
  
barely started.  
  
"He still sleeping," Trowa asked around a yawn.  
  
"Of course. He could sleep through an earthquake I bet," Heero sighed hefting Duo into a more comfortable position in his arms.   
  
"He has before. Didn't even know about it until Quatre told him,"Trowa smiled glancing back at the sleeping boy.  
  
"Care to carry him yet,"Heero yawned.  
  
"No thanks,"Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Purple Dragons....,"Duo mumbled shifting in Heero's arms, which caused him to fall from Heero's loose grasp.  
  
"Duo,"Heero laughed looking at his mate's wide eyes.  
  
"Where are we,"Duo asked sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"A little past the next town,"Trowa said.  
  
"You let me sleep through all this,"Duo asked looking up at Heero.  
  
"Yeah...you need as much rest as you can get because of....of the pup,"Heero said kneeling down next to Duo.  
  
"Thank you Hee-chan,"Duo smiled brightly.  
  
"Never call me Hee-chan again and I'll think of doing it again," Heero smiled slightly,helping Duo to his feet.  
  
"So how much further do we have to go," Duo yawned.  
  
"We walk till we lose daylight," Trowa sighed.  
  
"What about food?...I'm..I'm hungry,"Duo said ducking his head.  
  
"I've got food that doesn't require cooking. Can you eat and walk,"Trowa said handing Duo some pastries from his bag.  
  
"I can eat and walk. It's not that hard...Not like I'm going to run into a tree while doing so,"Duo said taking a bite of his pastrie.  
  
"You've run into one before,"Trowa laughed.  
  
"Only because I was being chased by you," Duo pouted.  
  
"It was you who spilled the wine on your dad. He told me to get you,"Trowa laughed.  
  
"Yea and I got spanked for it,"Duo pouted more.  
  
"Well it taught you to stay out of the wine,"Trowa smiled.  
  
"Yea.You stop laughing at me Heero Yuy,"Duo yelled.  
  
"I'm....I'm sorry,"Heero laughed holding his sides.  
  
"Oh you shut up before I throw up on you," Duo whined crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sorry little one,"Heero smiled,wrapping his arms around Duo.  
  
"Shh,"Trowa hissed suddenly.  
  
"What,"Duo whispered.  
  
"Duck,"Trowa said wide eyed as an arrow wizzed through the air and embedded itself in the tree next to his head.  
  
"Trowa,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Run Duo,Heero get him out of here,"Trowa yelled.  
  
"Right,"Heero nodded, picking Duo up and throwing him over his shoulder.  
  
"Trowa,"Duo yelled reaching for his friend as his love carried him away.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
TBC.....  
  
OKay okay. I'm almost done with the next chapter and I won't leave you hanging for long. I didn't mean to put off updating for so long, but for those of you who read Annie's fic One Last Chance, I had to update before her fans killed me ^____^ catch you laters and please review. Reviews make me want to update more so. *hugs* catch you laters! 


	13. Weary Travels

Hey told you I wouldn't let you hang for long. ^__^ But I just _had_ to leave you with a cliff hanger. Aren't I evil? Yes I am. *hugs* but reviews keep me wanting to update~. But I dedicate this to Andrea and Annie and Emily with their death threats...*shivers* Okay. On with the chapter. ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Duo stop fretting. He'll be okay. Trowa can take care of himself,"Heero said rubbing his mate's back.  
  
"You sure,"Duo sniffed, whiping a few tears off his cheeks.  
  
"I'm almost positive,"Heero said offering a small smile.  
  
"But we just left him out there! The scouts will kill him," Duo said with a new batch of tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"He told you to get out of there, Duo....Trowa will be fine. He's promised to protect you. He won't give up so easily," Heero soothed.  
  
"And I didn't."  
  
"T-t-trowa," Duo wailed jumping up and hugging onto his friend tightly.  
  
"I take it I was missed,"Trowa offered a small smile rubbing Duo's shaking back.  
  
"You were missed," Heero nodded.  
  
  
  
"We should move out. I only threw them off for a few hours," Trowa sighed, eyes growing dark.  
  
"You were hurt,"Duo said looking up at Trowa, after getting his tears under control.  
  
"Just a scratch. I was to quick for them to actually hurt me, but you must remember Duo. I trained most of them," Trowa smirked.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," Duo smiled.  
  
"As am I. Quatre would kill me if it was anything more serious. But we really should move out," Trowa said taking the sack and putting it over his head.  
  
"We're ready when you are, " Heero said standing up from his spot on the ground.   
  
"Well then. Lets head out, " Duo smiled.  
  
And so they did. With the scouts just hours behind them, they wouldn't get to use the forest as shelter much longer and with the condition Duo was in they wouldn't get much traveling done before his wearyness took over.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm hungry and cold and tired and I want to sit down," Duo whinned trudging behind Heero.  
  
"Can't you last a few more hours? The sun set just 3 hours ago," Trowa sighed, alreadying having this conversation with the braided loud mouth.  
  
"No. I want to go to bed. A real bed instead of the ground. I've got bruises all over my back and I can't sleep on my stomach," Duo sighed.  
  
"Just a few more hours Duo, then we'll rest," Trowa sighed.  
  
"Just rest? How about sleep and eat," Duo asked.  
  
"We'll see," Trowa said moving a tree branch away from his face.  
  
"Come on Trowa. We have been walking all day," Heero sighed, feeling exhausted himself.  
  
" Alright," Trowa sighed, " I can't aruge with both of you."  
  
"Yay," Duo smiled flopping down onto the ground.  
  
  
  
"Baka," Heero said shaking his head.  
  
"What does that mean again," Duo asked.  
  
"It means idiot," Heero said.  
  
" Oh. Hey! I am not," Duo pouted.  
  
" How about this. Your a cute baka. Better," Heero asked with a slight smile.  
  
" I guess. I'm to tired to aruge about it now, "Duo yawned.  
  
"Then eat up and if you aren't to tired we'll move out again,"Trowa said sitting down and opening his shoulder bag up and handing out food.  
  
"I'm so starved," Duo sighed grabbing something Trowa handed him and eating it quickly.  
  
  
  
"Because it's just not yourself you're feeding," Heero said with a small smile. Pride welling up in his throat.  
  
"Hai," Duo moaned around the food in his mouth.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Duo," Trowa sighed eating his own share.  
  
" Okay, nanny," Duo smiled.  
  
"You should get some sleep Duo. We're leaving early in the morning," Trowa said making himself a bad, brushing off Duo's humor.  
  
"O-okay. Good night," Duo sighed, snuggling up against a sleeping Heero and joining him in sleep.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I know it's short and I'm sorry. I've been really stressed out over my grades. I'm trying to get this out to you peoples. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm working on the next one, but I can't promise when it'll be out. *hugs* reviews always help though. 


End file.
